River of Fire/Bonus scene
:Willowshine crouches in the medicine den, sorting through her herbs. She worries about their watermint supply, knowing Softpaw and Havenpelt need another dose, but that she'll have to delay it. She pads outside, wishing there is more she could do to help her Clanmates. As Willowshine sits in a patch of greenleaf sun, she reflects that with ThunderClan and WindClan suffering from the sickness as well, herb supplies are running low. She also thinks about how Mistystar refuses to reopen the borders, and the tensions in camp. Suddenly, a vision takes over Willowshine, and her surroundings light in fire. She is terrified as she takes in the vision, realizing that the scene before her displayed RiverClan's camp being burnt to ashes. :Willowshine slowly emerges from the vision to find Jayclaw calling to her, his pelt dripping with blood. The medicine cat asks what happened, and he reluctantly admits he fought with Owlnose. She is shocked, but he apologizes, asking for some herbs. Willowshine agrees and goes to fetch them, realizing that the tensions of keeping RiverClan isolated are starting to show. She applies them to his scratches, and he begins to complain about the sting, but cuts himself off and responds that it won't happen again. :Willowshine spots Mothwing return to the medicine den, and meets her outside it. The golden tabby replies that she found several types of herbs, but no watermint. Willowshine sighs, knowing that they'd usually be able to ask other Clans for help in times like this, but RiverClan's closed borders have taken that source of help away. She tells her companion about the fight between Jayclaw and Owlnose, but before she can respond, Curlfeather throws up beside the stream. The warrior walks over to them and apologizes, but they insist there's nothing to be sorry for and make her a nest. Willowshine gives Curlfeather a sprig of watermint, and announces she's going to go and look for more. :As Willowshine pads to the WindClan border, a storm starts brewing. She wonders what it means, and notes that there's no more watermint. The medicine cat is disappointed and walks back to camp. Willowshine returns to camp and tells Mothwing about her vision, but her companion tries to brush it off as a dream. However, the gray she-cat insists that it was real, and questions how she can doubt StarClan exists. They banter back and forth on the subject, but eventually turn to the subject of their dwindling watermint supply. They both hope Mistystar will open the borders soon, and upon hearing a call of distress, rush outside to see Mosspelt collapse. :The next day, Willowshine stands in front of the last sprig of watermint, reflecting on how many cats need it. She asks Mothwing if she should give it to Mosspelt, but the other she-cat hesitates to give it to someone so frail they might not recover. Willowshine is horrified, and the golden tabby apologizes, saying she just wants what is best for the Clan. They both agree to go and talk to Mistystar about their dire situation. Both she-cats implore that the border should be reopened so that they can ask for other Clans' help. Willowshine tells Mistystar about her vision of fire, but the blue-gray leader isn't convinced. As she turns away, she notes that it's too soon for the border to be reopened. The medicine cats try to convince her otherwise, but the leader thinks that this sickness is harmless and will pass. They respectfully leave the den, but on their way back, Willowshine envisions the clearing in flames. :Willowshine watches as a storm rages in camp, sitting next to her mother Mosspelt. She apologizes that she can't help more, but the elder says it's okay. Willowshine promises that she'll find a way, and tells Mothwing she's going to talk to Mistystar again. The golden tabby doesn't think it will work, and watches as her companion pads away. Willowshine enters Mistystar's den and implores that she open the borders. The blue-gray she-cat snaps that no cat tells a leader what to do, and tells her to go back to her duties. Willowshine is furious, and when she gets back to the medicine den, she tells Mothwing that she's going to try the WindClan and ThunderClan border supply. :Mothwing is hesitant, but agrees that they should go together, even without permission, because this is an emergency. Willowshine says she needs to go alone, and her companion reluctantly agrees, but worries about the risk of attack. However, as she pads out of the den, lightning strikes down from the sky and lights a fire in RiverClan's camp. When she jumps on the bank, Willowshine looks down and recognizes the scene of her vision. Cats begin to flee, and Mistystar orders everyone to evacuate. She watches as Mothwing helps sick cats out of the den, and then glances upwards to the lake. Willowshine sees that ThunderClan is coming to help just as Mistystar shoves her from behind. She shows her leader this, and the she-cat stares at them, her eyes softening, knowing the other Clans are still willing to help. Mistystar bounds away, and Willowshine starts helping her other Clanmates. She understands that this disaster is for the best, because it will force RiverClan back into the community of the other Clans. Category:Book article pages